


The Most Poorly Executed Heist In the History of Ever

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [23]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, i apologize for the Super long title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	

“Ms.Grant, don’t move. Four men just came in here with guns. Stay behind me while I call my sister. She’s in the FBI.” Kara said lowly enough that only her boss could hear her.

 

“I should’ve known better than to come to the bank on a Monday… or in person.” Cat rolls her eyes. 

 

“Alex, I’m at First National City Bank with Ms.Grant. Four armed men just entered the bank after us. Get here ASAP.” Kara said as calmly as possible and hung up before Alex could respond.

 

“You don’t have to do this.” Kara said as she stepped forward, always being sure to obscure Cat from their vision.

 

“You don’t know anything about us.” said a gruff male voice. “And don’t you dare try to play the hero, little girl.”

 

“I’m no hero.” Kara scoffs. “I am a particularly average human being. I work around the clock for very little pay. My boss has yet to get my name right and I’ve worked directly under her for two years. My love life is non-existent and on top of all of that I’m an _orphan _. If you were to kill me now, I can only think of two people who would actually miss me. Now, please put down your gun and go.” Kara creeps forward with open hands.__

__

__“Not on your life.” one of the men scoffs and Kara allows him to put her into a choke-hold. _I really deserve an Oscar for this performance. _she thinks.___ _

____ _ _

____“Kiera!” Cat yells desperately and Kara nearly rolls her eyes._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Look at what we’ve got here.” the big one that Kara had been speaking to initially, dragged Cat to her feet by her blonde hair._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____His attention diverted, the man who had grabbed Kara shoved her to the floor and placed a well aimed kick to her head. Kara allowed her neck to swing with the movement, twisting awkwardly though the move had had no effect on her. She closed her eyes, feigning death. Though it pained her, she ignored Cat’s cry for her, the correct name for once. Kara went limp and felt herself being dragged into a back office, the sounds of Cat crying growing softer the farther away she got._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____As soon as Kara heard the lock click and steps leading away she scrambled to her knees and looked out through the window. Cat seemed relatively safe, tossed back into her pace as the robbers argued among themselves outside of human earshot. She turned her Bluetooth earwig back on as someone was forced to collect cell-phones from the hostages._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Alex, I’m playing dead in a back room. Should I quick change and save the day? Please tell me that you guys are en route.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“We are coming as quickly as we possibly can, but it will still be awhile. Hang in there, Kara. Do your best little sister.” Alex’s tone was worried, but not panicked. In all things, she trusted no one more than Kara._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I am going to handle this as best I can but you’ll have to help with getting Kara and Supergirl out of the room where we both are. I would hate to out myself tonight. Clark would be so pissed… not to mention Eliza. She’d probably have to kill you.” Kara chuckles nervously._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I love you.” Alex signed off._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I love you more.” Kara replied._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____She hung up and turned the doorknob as gently as possible, straining her ears to get every detail she possibly could; right down to the staccato notes of Cat’s heartbeat, the tears sliding down her cheeks._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Kryptonian ears tracked the timbre of the argument and took note of the possible dangers there. Her arms flexed nervously, powerful muscles contracting and relaxing before she moved silently forward, edging into the mass of hostages._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Weren’t you just…” one of the other hostages asked._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Keep it down.” Kara shushed them all, still moving towards Cat and the huddled group of hostage takers._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Whispers followed her with every move that she made, but it was to be expected. They had all seen her get killed, or at least thought that they had, but was confident that she could convince them to forget about it._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____As soon as she was close enough to Cat, who had been observing their attackers closely enough that she had missed Kara’s return completely, she covered the older woman’s mouth to suppress any screams, another arm pinned cat to her body to prevent sudden movement._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“It’s only me, Ms.Grant. You know that it would take a lot more than just that to get rid of me.” Kara whispers._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You should be dead. I saw your neck break.” Cat replied in an angry hiss, the look in her eyes frantic, even with their red-rims from tears._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Stay still and don’t say anything.” Kara says directly into Cat’s ear and her warm lips brushed the sensitive shell of Cat’s ear._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You lot have clearly never done this before. At some point you’re supposed to actually steal some of the money, and if you have to kill anyone… make sure that they are actually dead.” Kara’s tone is deadly as she moves to block Cat again. “And definitely be sure that no superheroes are around.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Kara pulls off her glasses and lets down her hair, a wave of confidence rushing over her like water._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Supergirl?!” Kara’s title rings out through the room as the would-be hostage takers stumble back away from her._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Hand me the guns, let these people go, and nobody has to get hurt.” Kara says calmly. She steps forward again and it seems for a second as though they might comply._ _ _ _

____“No. They would still send us to jail. We’ve come too far to give it up now. Grab the old lady from TV.” the leader of the bunch directs one of the others, but Kara steps out into his way with a defensive growl._ _ _ _

____“You won’t be hurting anyone on my watch . Give up the guns and I won’t hurt you. You’re either going to the hospital or the jail. Now is the time to make your decision; before I make it for you._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____They start shooting at Kara then, and she takes the extra time to catch the bullets so that they wouldn’t hit anyone. It lasts for only a few moments, until they run clean out of bullets. Kara opens her hands and a small pile of the round metal objects begins to form at her feet. She hadn’t seen anyone look at her with that much fear in their eyes since the Red Kryptonite incident. Kara was almost as angry now as she was then._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Throughout your life, you will be presented with choices that can change your life. They won’t always seem to be between black and white or right and wrong. This whole world is done up in shades of grey. It’s up to you, where you draw the line, and whether or not you will be willing to cross it. I crossed that line once, and I came back from it. I hope that one day, you will too.” Kara bends each of the guns in half as she speaks, her voice calm but filled with cold kind of anger._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Ms.Grant? If you would be so kind as to find me some rope? The ‘FBI’ should be here soon with cuffs, but it would be best not to take any chances.” Kara took a small bit of joy out of giving her boss orders for once._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Cat Grant glared but didn’t say anything. Kara knew that the older woman would keep her secret. She didn’t really have a reason for it, Kara just knew, deep down in her gut. Kara glanced around at the grim, but no longer fearful faces around her. She tied both hands and feet of the would-be robbers as tightly as was safe for them. Her glasses were safely stowed in a pocket now and she winked at her boss covertly as she put up her hair._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I think that you guys should be okay without me now. Just yell if anyone gives you trouble. I’ll always be around.” Kara gives them her best and most reassuring smile. “I can’t stick around in this ridiculous outfit. Imagine if I were to get my photo taken without my cape on.” Kara attempts to crack a joke and only gets hesitant half smiles in response._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____She starts to take off, but stops mid-jump._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You were all incredibly brave today, and I can understand how confused and scared and _wired _you all must be feeling right now. I still feel that way sometimes too. It’s human nature. Just know that… Just know that you have all made me incredibly proud today. The girl whose clothes I’ve borrowed is in the hospital and will be alright. It’s that kind of strength that makes me proud to live in National City.” after that, Kara gives them all a nod and takes off through the ceiling of the building.___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Kara lands outside of Alex’s van in full Supergirl regalia not a whole second later._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“I think I got away with it with only Ms.Grant finding out, and that was unavoidable.” Kara says as she sits down beside of her sister. “The bad guys are all tied up and ready to be taken away.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Good work, Supergirl. We can deal with the Cat thing later. The blues can deal with the rest of this mess on their own.” Alex says with an eyeroll and a sigh. SHe had known that Cat finding out was inevitable, but had been hoping to put if off longer._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll drop by her balcony tonight and talk to her. I really feel like we can trust her, Alex.” Kara’s voice is sincere and tired._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Are you going as Supergirl or as her assistant?” Alex asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“I’m going as myself.” Kara says with a heavy sigh, head ducked low._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“I know how much you care about her, Kara Zor-El. If she doesn’t accept you for both sides of who you are, or she doesn’t feel the same way about you, then it’s her loss.” Alex hugs Kara around the shoulders before sending her off._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Kara took a much longer flight route to Cat’s penthouse apartment than was strictly necessary. She thought back to their conversation out on the balcony after the Red Kryptonite incident. Behind every lit window was another soul, another light in the world that she had been charged with protecting. In light of that, presenting herself to Cat Grant ought to be simple._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______She checked her reflection in the sliding glass doors on Cat’s patio as her booted foot touched down. Kara hadn’t bothered with changing into her super-suit. The point seemed rather moot now. Her mere presence would be telling enough. X-ray vision revealed Cat’s bedroom, with the media mogul at work at her desk despite the late hour._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______After a steadying breath, Kara knocked sharply on the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Ms. Grant...I…”Kara was about to start the speech that she had just spent the last hour rehearsing but was out off in surprise when Cat through her arms around Kara in a hug that would have crushed a human._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“You idiotic alien, I thought you were dead! I mean… before I realized for the second time that you were Supergirl, that is. I thought that Kara, my assistant, was dead, because I never would have thought that she could… survive that.” the images of Kara being kicked in the head, the awkward angle of her neck, and her limp body being dragged away flashed through Cat’s mind._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“I had...um, actually come here to apologize. I expected you to be angry.” Kara shuffles her feet around, unused to Cat looking at her as though she were actually seeing _her _.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ve had a lot of the day to think about this, Kara, to consider your motivations, what you could have possibly gained by not taking full advantage of your abilities… and then I realized something very important.” Cat waved her finger in the air as though she were a professor giving a lecture. “I was thinking in terms of myself, Cat Grant, the Queen of All Media, and my own motives. I wasn’t correctly meshing the images of Kara Danvers; mousy assistant, and Supergirl: the hero of National City.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara took a seat on one of the deck chairs and watched avidly as Cat voiced her thoughts aloud; probably for the first time since she had considered them. It was one of her favorite things to do at CatCo; from her desk at the bullpen, Kara could easily observe Cat lecturing to the thin air as she tried to solve a problem. For some reason, she could never help but to find it adorable, and to wish that she knew what was being said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I am old, selfish, and on a good day;some might call me cold. I’m jaded, but you, from the first day you interviewed with me, I know that you were an idealist, and on your worse days naive. You want to see the best in people and more than _anything _to help; to make yourself useful. I really should have seen it sooner.” Cat sighs and falls back into her seat. “Especially since you are such a terrible liar.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I wasn’t really built for this whole ‘secret identity’ thing. On Krypton the truth was held in the highest of regards, and my own mother was a judge in The House of Justice.” Kara stares up at the stars where she can sometimes catch a glimpse of Rao, her dead god and sun. Though he wasn’t there anymore the Earth was far enough away that his light still glimmered up there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Maybe one day you could tell me more about Kryptonian life. Completely off of the record of course. I doubt that you get to talk about it much… how many people know?” Cat asks, looking intrigued and kind of sad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The government organization that I work for, my family, and the boys.” Kara answered simply. “And Superman of course.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, from now on, you can talk to me as well. You should… you should know how glad I am that you _are _Supergirl. It terrified me to think that you were dead. I’d mistreated you as my assistant for so long… and you never deserved it. The idea that I was never going to get to…” Cat choked on her own words.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Except that I am, and I am perfectly healthy. You can tell me whatever it was now if you want to, or you could wait until a day where there hasn’t been any trauma or tragedies.” Kara said with a faint smile. “I’m willing to wait on you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No, there is no time like the present, and I feel like you’ve done enough waiting for three or four lifetimes. I’m sorry, Kara, for the way I’ve treated you for these past few years. You’re the best assistant that I could’ve asked for, and you’ve been a good friend to me, even when I’ve been a poor one to you. There’s always been something special in you that I can’t find anywhere else. I’m sorry, Kara, that I never treated you better.” Cat apologized, her eyes welling up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You’re forgiven.” Kara stepped into Cat’s personal space and hugged her as hard as she would ever dare to hug a human and didn’t let go.” You should know that I was scared too. I was terrified that someone would shout and that I wouldn’t be able to reach you in time, I was scared that you would hate me when I told you who I really was, and the idea of either… absolutely would have destroyed me.” Kara admitted, her hands going just a bit tighter around Cat’s waist and in her shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“How could you ever… How could you _possibly _think that I would _ever _hate you? Kara… “ her name comes out of Cat’s mouth in the softest voice possible exhale. “You are not only an amazing person just in your regular human life but, you’re a hero who has saved my own life several times over. I could never hate you.” Cat looks amazed and a little hurt._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kara searches Cat’s eyes for a moment, looking for something that she wasn’t even sure that she wanted to find._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It was there though, and Cat leaned into it when Kara’s hand found the nape of her neck. Kara could also hear Cat’s heartbeat pick-up in response to their closeness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________First, Kara pressed her lips to Cat’s temple for one long breath, letting Cat fist the shoulders of her t-shirt into her hands. The older woman then dragged Kara forcefully down for a real kiss. One of Cat’s hands moved into Kara’s loose blonde hair and pulled; not enough that it could hurt Kara, but forcefully enough that Kara could _feel _it. Her mouth opened out of reflex and; instead of pursuing like she usually would, Cat stopped to breathe. The pads of Kara’s fingers traced down the sides of Cat’s lithe body, memorizing the feel of it on behalf of Kara’s imagination.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You’re okay?” Cat asked, looking to be sure of something from Kara._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Kara didn’t know what exactly Cat meant by it, but nodded anyway. “I’ve never been better.” she breathed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Cat looped her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her like she meant it, Kara’s hands finding their place on Cat’s hips in a solid grip. She was surprised that Kara didn’t just give in when Cat pressed and found herself proud of the superhero whose hands held the exact right amount of pressure on her that it felt almost as though she were floating. Once that thought crossed her mind, Cat couldn’t quite shake it. She opened her eyes and realized that her feet weren’t on the ground. In fact, Kara’s hands on her waist were holding Cat twenty feet off of the balcony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Sorry, sometimes that happens when I’m really distracted, or asleep, or pleased about something.” Kara gently returns them both to the solid stone of the balcony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Well, I’ll be more than pleased to please you.” Cat leads Kara into her room by the hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
